Summers family reunion
by Set
Summary: The title pretty much explains it all. Rating for mild swearing and other stuff, nothing graphic.


Disclaimer and all that other good stuff: All of the characters in this story are owned and trademarked by Marvel Comics which in turn is owned by Toy Biz. This story is slightly out of continuity as it is post Scott/Apocalypse separation yet pre Cable becomes a loaner/preacher person. The only out of continuity part is the fact that Alex is back in the regular Marvel Universe. I've opted not to come up with a way for Alex to come back so lets just all assume it happened and be done with it okay ^_^. I apologize if someone else has done a story like this, as I never wanted to take the time to filter through the 3000 plus X-Men stories on the site. Anything else I missed should be implied so let's get this started.  
  
The emotional turmoil he had been through after being separated from his one true love had been great, almost causing him to have a mental breakdown. None of that mattered now as he got closer to the place where his love lived. It had been so long since he had seen her and he hoped her feelings for him had not changed. He ached to once again gaze into her beautiful green eyes and kiss her. He approached her door, and after breaking heavily for a moment he rung the doorbell. He waited for what seemed to be like an eternity and was about to turn away when she appeared in a towel.  
  
"Lorna, I'm back"  
  
"Alex?!? Is it really you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me, and I've missed you so much"  
  
"Oh Alex" Lorna said as tear welled up in her eyes "I've missed you to, I never thought I'd see you again, but I never once believed you were dea…"  
  
"Shhh, lets not discuss that now"  
  
Alex Summers and Lorna Dane embraced and Lornas' towel fell from her body. Alex blinked and let loose a chuckle.  
  
"Why Miss Dane, is this how you greet all your presumed dead Beau's?"  
  
Lorna blushed before she could answer his question  
  
"Just let me get dressed"  
  
"Why? It's nothing I've never seen before"  
  
"I'm aware of that, but as you said, you were presumed dead, so I don't know where it's been"  
  
She smiled and walked to her room leaving Alex in the living room  
  
"HEY!" he shouted as he finally got what Lorna said. All he heard was laughter.  
  
The sun rose over the Institute and one of it's golden rays of light penetrated the white curtains of the Summers' room. The light startled Jean Grey-Summers who awoke to find herself in bed alone. At first she thought back to a feeling all to familiar. The feeling that she was alone and the man she loved was presumed dead. She remembered that her efforts, coupled with that of their son Nathan, had separated Scott with the evil being that had resided with him. She rose from her bed to see her husband sitting on the desk in a state of deep thought.  
  
"Morning Scott"  
  
Jean's greeting broke Scott from his frame of mind.  
  
"What. Oh morning Jean, did I wake you?"  
  
"No you didn't wake me. Scott you seem troubled, anything I can help with?"  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me. It's as if something that's been missing from me has come back, I just can't put my finger on it"  
  
"Scott, your bound to get feel bits and pieces of your humanity back slowly. You're not the only one who's going through that. I can help you if you'll let me"  
  
"I know Jean, I've always known that if I ever had a problem with anything you'd be able to help me. But I don't think it has anything to do with my recent separation, it's something else…"  
  
Scott was interrupted by the telephone, the ring startled him as he reached for the receiver and picked it up  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Scott. It's Alex, I'm back"  
  
"Alex…" Scott said as he and Jean's jaw's dropped at the same time.  
  
Alex could hear the shock in his big brothers tone as they conversed over the telephone. Explaining where he had been and how he came back took an unexpected toll on Alex. As he was talking to Scott he remember that in the place he used to be Scott was already dead. And while that reality's Alex had a child named Scott in honor of his late brother. It really felt good talking to his older brother who he had a strong, albeit at times strained, relationship.  
  
"Okay Scott, I'll talk to you later, yes I promise. Bye"  
  
Scott hung up the phone and looked at it for a long moment. His baby bother was back, for Scott it was a sign of relief. To lose a member of your family that you are so close to once is hard enough on anyone. Scott had lost his brother twice in his life, and each time they were reunited it gave him great joy. It was at that moment that he realized what had been troubling him as of late.  
  
"Jean, I know what's the matter with me"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My entire life I've never had a stable relationship with my entire family. Think about it. I lose my parents after they throw me and Alex out of a plane, then I'm in a coma for almost a year and when I finally come out of my coma I find out that my little brother has been adopted. I later find out that my father is alive but is far to busy running around space like some middle-aged pirate to spend any time with his children. I think I lose you, the love of my life, in order to save the entire galaxy. I fall in love with your clone, get married to your clone, and have a beautiful child with her. Find out that you really didn't die and now you're back and in New York. Leave my family behind to come be back with you, which drives my wife to the brink of insanity. The feeling of abandonment she felt causes her to make a deal with the devil, which opens up the gates of hell for a time, only to be permanently opened with the sacrifice of our baby. I find out she is in fact a clone of you made by Mr. Sinister in order to steal the baby we had. I take my son with us and Apocalypse infects him with an unknown virus that even Hank cannot find a cure for. I send my "only" son to the future because that's the only place where a cure might have been found. He comes back as a grown man who's older then both of us, and hates me for what he considers abandonment on my part. We even find out that we have a child in an alternate reality where both of us and almost everyone we care about has been killed by the Sentinals. And finally we find that we have another son who's basically just an alternate reality version of the only child I've ever ACTUALLY conceived. He was raised by the most evil mutant ever created and when he breaks free and comes to our reality he want's to kill us. Jean, all I want is a bit of normalcy in my life. Is that to much to ask?"  
  
"Of course it's not to much to ask Scott. And if anyone deserves a strong family relationship it's you. But honey, it's not so easy. We're all mutants with the exception of your father, you know "hated and feared by the humanity we've sworn to protect", well maybe the latter half of that doesn't apply to both Nathan and Nate, but that makes it pretty hard for any bit of a normal life"  
  
"Jean, I really don't care. I have to try, I owe it to everyone in my family to try"  
  
"Your right Scott, let's talk to your father first, he'd be the hardest to find any free time in his life"  
  
"My father…" Scott let out a sigh, although he and his father had forged a much stronger relationship as of late he was still uneasy when it came to asking him for something.  
  
The training room inside the StarJammer II spaceship was being used to it's fullest potential. Hepzibah was testing out her cat-based agility by running through the rigorous obstacle course. Ch'od was lifting weights in a tank of water to increase his strength with the use of his amphibious gills. And the leader of the StarJammers, Corsair, or as he was once known, Major Christopher Summers, was alternating between shooting moving targets with his blasters and testing his swordplay with the computer programmed sparing cyborg. It was a relatively slow time in the Shi'Ar Empire. Not much had occurred in the past few weeks and none of what did happen ever required the assistance of the StarJammers. Lillandra was a good Empress who kept her subjects happy, and while peace in the Empire was arguably never going to happen it was still a rather peaceful time. A picture came in over the training room monitor, it was Raza, the ships maintenance supervisor.  
  
"Corsair, your son Cyclops is sending a message, he say's it is slightly urgent"  
  
"Thank you Raza, please ask him to wait and I will take it in my quarters"  
  
"Yes Captain"  
  
As Corsair exited the room he wondered to himself what the message could be. Scott and Jean couldn't be expecting because Scott had said that having children was not a part of his immediate plans. But what could it be, maybe something happened to one of his parents and Scott was delivering the bad news. Best not to think about that. He picked up the device, which would allow him to communicate with his oldest son.  
  
"I'm here Scott, what is it?"  
  
"Dad, Alex is back"  
  
"He is? That's great son, but why didn't he contact me instead of you?"  
  
"Well, that's kind of why I called dad. I want to have everyone get together, to discuss what we've done as a family and get to know everybody better"  
  
"I know my children well enough Scott"  
  
"That's a lie dad, and you know it. Besides, even if you DID know your children well enough that still doesn't include your GRANDchildren"  
  
The truth of his son's statement sent a chill through Corsairs spine. Scott was right, he knew very little about either of his children, and he couldn't even remember the names of his grandchildren.  
  
"What about my parent's Scott?"  
  
"Grandma and Grandpa are currently taking a vacation in Russia, so I thought it would be best not to bother them right now"  
  
"Fair enough. I dunno Scotty. I'll talk it over with the crew and then get back to you within the hour"  
  
"This isn't something you should have to discuss with your crew dad"  
  
"That's for me to decide son, talk to you in a bit"  
  
He put down the receiver and thought to himself in silence. Once again his oldest son proved just why he was the leader of the X-Men, his keen instinct. So now it was Christopher 0 Scott 2. Corsair knew that he could get time off for this little get together, and besides, why would the captain need to ask his crew if he could leave. Yeah, that's as good an excuse as any other. He decided to call Scott back before reason burst his bubble of denial.  
  
"Scott, I can be there tomorrow, but I can't stay for long. The possibility of all imposing end and all that, you understand right?"  
  
"All too well dad, see you tomorrow. Same spot?"  
  
"Same spot son, see you then"  
  
Corsair put the receiver down again and began to pack.  
  
"Well, Dad says he can be here tomorrow but only for a little while. So, ideally we should shoot for tomorrow at the place where me and my dad met last time"  
  
"That's great that your father could make it Scott, but he's only one of the people we needed to contact. Now we need to contact the kids"  
  
"We should probably talk to Rachel next. If anyone can persuade Nathan to come it's his sister"  
  
"I'll contact her via telepathy, you take a break"  
  
"You sure about this Jean?"  
  
"Yes Scott, go get something to eat"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Scott kissed his wife and left the room to the kitchen  
  
"This should be easy enough… I hope"  
  
Rachel Summers was in her dorm room reading a magazine that her teeny- bopper roommate had left while she was away.  
  
"This Justin Timberlake is such a pansy. I know, I'll implant a nightmare about him being killed in many evil ways. Every night he will dream a new death until he cracks, killing the rest of his band. Ah yes, such sweet thoughts"  
  
"As noble a cause that is young lady we shouldn't use our powers to cause pop stars to go insane"  
  
The voice in her head startled Rachel before she noticed a visage of her mother in front of her.  
  
"Mom? What do you want?"  
  
"Rachel, your father is going through a post near-death experience at the moment, you remember those don't you?"  
  
"Well, not as much as you mom, but yeah I do" she said with a smile  
  
"Watch your mouth young lady. As I was saying your father wants to get the entire Summers family together for a reunion of sorts. Your uncle and your grandfather have already said they are coming and we are all meeting in the camping area a couple miles outside the institute"  
  
"Sounds great mom, you know I'll be there"  
  
"Yes, I know you'll be there, but that's not exactly why I'm "talking" to you"  
  
"You want me to drag Nathan along don't you?"  
  
"It would mean a lot to your father if his current reality son could make it. But you know how those two get along, or how they don't would probably be a better assumption"  
  
Rachel giggled at her mother's comment but remembered how she and Jean did not get along very well when they first met.  
  
"Of course I'll help you two, I'm probably the only one who can convince him to get his ass over there"  
  
"Yes, Nathan is a rather hard headed man, but he really does love Scott so it shouldn't be that hard"  
  
"Then why don't you do it"  
  
"You said you would, don't try to back out of it now"  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll see you guy's tomorrow mom. Love you"  
  
"Love you too"  
  
With that the telepathic phone line between the two ended and Rachael thought aloud.  
  
"Just how will I convince him to come, oh well I have methods"  
  
She left the dorm and flew to Nathan's headquarters.  
  
"No Rachel, I won't go to Scott's little "lets get to know each other better" seminar"  
  
"Please Nathan. It would mean a lot to both of them if you could go. Uncle Alex and Grandfather are both coming"  
  
"Great, that's all we need, showcase even more the dysfunction our family excels at"  
  
"Now you listen to me Nathaniel Christopher Summers, Scott and Jean did a lot for you ever since you were a child. You owe it to them to at least be more civil when in their presence. After all, you bitched enough about having to go to their wedding. Do you even think that a day has gone by that dad HASN'T thought about how he screwed up your life sending you to the future? It kills him knowing that one little act on his part, which was committed to SAVE your life by the way, changed the entire basis of your relationship. If he didn't send you into the future you'd probably only be seven, but your acting like a two year old"  
  
"Your attempt to guilt me into going didn't work dear Sister. Now please, get out"  
  
"You know, if you go you could guilt dad into saying he was wrong, and that's the only thing you've ever wanted isn't it Nathan?"  
  
That comment stopped Cable dead in his tracks. Getting his father to admit he was wrong was the one of the most important aspects of his life. After all, Scott was Mr. Perfect. To tarnish that record would be a great accomplishment, hell even Logan would give Cable props for cracking Scott. The offer was far to tempting for Cable to resist.  
  
"Remember this Rachel. I am going, but only to get what I want. Nothing more, nothing less, are we clear on that?"  
  
"Crystal. Now go get ready, it starts tomorrow"  
  
Her brother left to go and get some civilian clothes and she coyly let out a smile  
  
"Oh Rachel Summers, you are so very good. Now, to contact Mom"  
  
She concentrated and once she felt the familiar brain waves of her mother she gave the news.  
  
"Mom, I got him to come"  
  
"Good job Rachel, see you tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow"  
  
Scott came back into the room. Jean could feel her husband was far more relaxed now then he was when the day began.  
  
"Progress report please Jean"  
  
"Rachel and Nathan are both coming, so that leaves only Nate. I'll contact him right now"  
  
"You contact him, but let me talk to the boy"  
  
"Why you Scott?"  
  
"Because Nate is a Summers, and a male Summers at that. And like all male Summers he can be a tad bit stubborn. Who better to convince him to come then the master at convincing people to do stuff they really don't want to"  
  
"You've got a point there dear, lets get this over with"  
  
Jean reached out looking for the feel of X-Man, after about five minutes of concentration she broke the silence.  
  
"Found him, its time to work your magic husband of mine"  
  
Scott prepared for what could be one of the hardest conversations he would ever have to make in his entire life.  
  
Nate Grey was meditating on one of the plateau's that occupy the Grand Canyon. Nate was reflecting on his life in general when an unexpected intruder interrupted him in his mind.  
  
"Who's there? What do you want?"  
  
"Don't worry Nate, it's just me, Scott"  
  
"Scott? I thought you were dead"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be a very good X-Man if I let a little thing like death get my way, at least the first time"  
  
"Touché. So what do you want Scott?"  
  
"Well, I'd like you to meet us at the campsite outside of the mansion tomorrow"  
  
"Define "us""  
  
"Me, Jean, Alex, my father, Rachel, and Nathan. We'd all like you to join us"  
  
"I don't play very well with others Scott, and I certainly don't play well with Cable"  
  
"Nate, you're never going to people skills if you keep on avoiding people"  
  
"Who said I wanted people skills? That's part of the reason why I avoid everyone"  
  
"That's part of the reason, but what's the other part Nate? Are you afraid?"  
  
"Are you calling me a coward Scott?"  
  
"Not in battle, no. You've proven yourself and your courage more times then I care to admit"  
  
"So why do you think I'm afraid, or more specifically, what do you think I'm afraid of?"  
  
"Rejection. Nate, you've almost always been by yourself ever since Apocalypse made you in that tube. I can't imagine how it felt not to know any social interaction at all until you came to our reality but I can identify with feeling alone"  
  
"I am not afraid of rejection Scott"  
  
"Prove it then Nate, come join us tomorrow and I'll never question you again"  
  
"Fine Scott, I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Thank you Nate"  
  
"Yeah, whatever"  
  
Nate cut the mind-link off with Scott and continued to meditate.  
  
"Well, that's everyone Jean"  
  
"Good. I can't believe we got everyone to come, I'm so happy for you"  
  
"Let's just hope they don't expect you to be pregnant"  
  
"Right… Let's hope not"  
  
Scott left the room and Jean stared out the window  
  
"Let's hope not"  
  
The next day came by fast for Alex. He stayed at Lorna's house overnight.  
  
"Lorna, I'm leaving"  
  
"I still don't see why I can't go with you Alex"  
  
"Well dear, your not a Summers"  
  
"Jean gets to go"  
  
"Yeah well, Jean said "I do". You remember don't you Lorna, beautiful wedding, me the best man, you getting tired of people asking you when we were going to get married"  
  
"Stupid people and their monotonous questions"  
  
"Lorna, I'd love for you to go, but I haven't seen my brother or anyone else from my family since I got back. And we spent all last night together, getting reacquainted"  
  
"Are you saying your getting bored of me Alex Summers?"  
  
"Not at all… Hey, would you look at the time. I'd better go if I want to make the campsite on time. Love you"  
  
Alex kissed Lorna and left the house.  
  
"Hell has no fury like a woman scorned. Best not to think about that, I can't wait to see everyone else"  
  
Alex got in the car and headed towards the campsite.  
  
Scott and Jean were already at the campsite unpacking the food and drinks and setting up the tents.  
  
"This is a lot easier when you're telekinetic honey"  
  
"Keep bragging Jean, it does wonders for your ego"  
  
"Oh quiet you"  
  
"Trouble in paradise Son?"  
  
A portal appeared and Corsair stepped out.  
  
"Dad, you made it, and you're early. I must say I'm shocked"  
  
"Well, might as well start a good record now, I've got a big hole to crawl out of in the failed parenting department"  
  
"Corsair, its good to see you"  
  
"Jean, you're looking as lovely as ever. And please, call me Christopher"  
  
"Why thank you Christopher. I can see complementing women is a skill your son didn't completely inherit"  
  
"Well, as long as he didn't get my womanizing skills…"  
  
"So dad, how are things going in the Shi'Ar Empire?"  
  
Scott knew that if he gave Jean the room to talk about it, she would talk about what she conceived as "womanizing".  
  
"Clever move there Scott, but I really don't think you're a womanizer, honest"  
  
Jean said telepathically.  
  
"It's been relatively quiet as of late. Nothing that has required my crew's attention, that's why it was so easy to get time off. Lilandra really is a kind ruler, and she gives us the support that her brother never did"  
  
"That's great Christopher, and your right Lilandra is a great woman"  
  
"So, am I really that early?"  
  
"Yes dad, but you could help me set up some tents if you want. After all some of us like to do it the old fashioned way"  
  
"Men"  
  
Jean scoffed at her husband's comment but knew that he did not mean it in an offensive way. She kept herself busy unpacking the utensils while her husband and father-in-law caught up with each other.  
  
"Are you and Jean having marital problems Scott"  
  
"No dad. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, it didn't really seem like you two were being very supportive of each other with your comments"  
  
"We were just joking around dad. You don't get very far in life without a sense of humor"  
  
"I wasn't aware you ever had one to begin with Scott"  
  
"Hmmph"  
  
Alex pulled up in his car and saw Jean sitting down enjoying a cup of coffee.  
  
"Jean!"  
  
"Alex!"  
  
Alex got out of his car and walked over to his sister-in-law and gave her a big bear hug.  
  
"It's so great to see you Jean"  
  
"Alex, I never thought any of us would ever see you again. We were all so worried. Did you go see Lorna yet?"  
  
"First person I went and saw"  
  
"Your father is already here"  
  
"Really? Dad was early for once, lets hope this is the start of some new trend on his part"  
  
"That's basically what your brother said too. They're over there pitching up some spare tents, why not give them a hand"  
  
"Okay, talk to you in a bit"  
  
Alex walked over to his father and his brother, who were deep in conversation  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Good one dad, you've pretty much hammered each of your fingers except for your thumbs"  
  
"Do we have to do this the old fashioned way? Why can't I use my gun? I could just use a force beam and this would be over with in a matter of minutes. Even better, I would retain use of my fingers"  
  
Alex decided to let his presence be known  
  
"How is it someone who is so accurate with a gun could be so bad at hammering in stakes to pitch up a tent?"  
  
Corsair stood up and looked over.  
  
"Alex? Is that really my little boy"  
  
"It's me yes, but I'm hardly little"  
  
"I could still throw you over my knee if I wanted to and you know it"  
  
"Keeping yourself deep in your disillusioned ways aren't you dad"  
  
"You and your brother always know just how to burst that bubble"  
  
"We catch on pretty quick"  
  
"That might be true but come here and give your old man a hug"  
  
The two embraced  
  
"I never thought I'd ever see you again son"  
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that? Did you all just assume that I would really keel over and die? You really shouldn't talk much dad, Scott and I thought you were dead for about twenty years and you came back. Did you really even know I was gone?"  
  
"I was never told that you were missing Alex, but I always knew something was wrong and it involved you. I'm your father god crying out loud. I knew when Scott was supposedly dead and I knew when you were too"  
  
"Wait a minute? Scott was presumed dead too?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Maybe I should tell you about that little brother, after all dad wasn't there when it happened"  
  
"Oh great, story time. Is this going to take awhile?"  
  
"Not if I give you the condensed version. To put it bluntly I merged with Apocalypse to stop the… Apocalypse I guess. Well that and to save X-Man from merging with him. The merger between us caused my brain waves to become dormant with everyone, including Jean. It wasn't until later that I was able to temporarily suppress Apocalypse and Jean realized I was still alive. She and Nathan followed me to Egypt and purged me from him forever, although the after effects still tear at my soul"  
  
"Well, at least your okay big brother"  
  
Alex and Scott hugged each other  
  
"So where have you been this entire time Alex?"  
  
"Yes, I'm anxious to hear where you were as well son"  
  
That part of him was not something Alex wanted to discuss, not now, and he really didn't know if he ever would. The pain of telling Scott that he was dead in the place where he had been and that Charles Xavier was evil was far to great.  
  
"With all due respect, I'm not very comfortable discussing that, but when I'm ready, if I ever truly become ready, I'll make sure you two are the first ones who find out"  
  
"Fair enough, son"  
  
"Alex, have you talked to…"  
  
"If you were going to ask if I talked to Lorna the answer is yes, she was the first person who found out I was back"  
  
"She never gave up hope that you were alive, but neither did I. It really is good to see you back"  
  
"Thanks Scott, that really does mean a lot to me"  
  
"My boy's, you do make me proud"  
  
Jean hollered over to the men  
  
"Rachel and Nathan are here"  
  
"Come on dad, lets go meet your grandchildren, well, two of them at least"  
  
"You don't have any kids yet do you Alex"  
  
"No dad I don't have any kids yet"  
  
"Well you best get some gal impregnated. Any woman would be lucky to have a Summers"  
  
They all walked up to meet the new arrivals  
  
Jean was already talking to her two children before the men got to the top of the hill.  
  
"Nathan, it's so great that you could make it. I want you to know that it really does mean a lot to me and your father that you could come"  
  
"Well my sister is a very persuasive girl Jean. She could probably sell ice to an Eskimo"  
  
"With our without mind tricks?"  
  
"Mother! I wouldn't abuse my power like that, at least not that much"  
  
Scott, Alex, and Christopher got to the top  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Rachel, how are you?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Hey kid"  
  
"Uncle Alex! Your alive!"  
  
"Why does everyone keep on saying that!"  
  
"Nathaniel"  
  
"Scott"  
  
"Nathan"  
  
"Alex"  
  
"Nathaniel, you don't have to be so cold, we are family"  
  
Cable just started at his father  
  
"Anyways… Rachel, Nathaniel, I'd like you to meet your grandfather, Christopher"  
  
"Hello Sir"  
  
"Scott, you never told me my granddaughter was so pretty, and please, call me grandpa"  
  
"Okay grandpa"  
  
"And you must be Nathaniel, I've heard a lot about you"  
  
"Well, it's official, I'm the oldest and youngest member of this family at the same time"  
  
"Now listen here. You might look older then me, and that kind of talk might go over well with your father, but I am your grandfather and I will be treated with respect"  
  
This shocked Cable; no one had ever taken such a stern tone with him. He could tell that he and his grandfather would get along pretty well.  
  
"I'm still waiting on an answer from you "young man""  
  
"Very well grandfather, it is a pleasure to meet you"  
  
They shook hands. Everyone else in the audience was shocked. To see Cable so… timid was unexpected to say the least. Scott though about how much he feared his father before the accident, and he just now remembered why. One person however, was not very impressed.  
  
"You've gotten far weaker from the last time we were together"  
  
"Oh joy, it's the "other me""  
  
X-Man touched the ground  
  
"Hi everyone, hope I made a stunning entrance"  
  
"Stunningly annoying is more like it"  
  
"Nathan, don't start, we are here to have fun not fight. Hello, Nate, I am your "sister" Rachel"  
  
"Alternate reality kid too?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Scott and Jean dead in your reality?"  
  
"Yep, Sentinels got them, along with most of the mutant and super-hero population. You?"  
  
"Yeah, but not Sentinels, Apocalypse took over the world and raised me to be his host body"  
  
"It seems like we both have had it pretty rough. I hope we can at least be acquaintances"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
Silence broke out for all that were in attendance, finally Jean spoke up  
  
"Well, now that we are all here we should put our stuff in our tents. There's one tent for each of you and Scott and I have already put our clothes and linens in our tent"  
  
Everyone left which gave Scott and Jean some time to be alone  
  
"Jean, I really don't know if this was such a good idea"  
  
"You've got to give it time Scott. It's natural that Nathan and Nate would have some animosity towards each other, and Rachel never did meet Nate. At least be happy that they are all here"  
  
"Your right as usual. I'm going to start another pot of coffee"  
  
"Okay, I'll get the cups out"  
  
Rachel was walking from her tent back to the picnic area when she heard someone talking from the tent she was walking by. She peaked in and saw her grandfather talking to a picture in his watch.  
  
"My dear Katherine, if you could only see how much our boy's have grown. Scott's wife is so very beautiful and we three healthy grandchildren. I only wish you were here to see them with me"  
  
A single tear broke from Corsair's eye  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, its you Rachel. Come on in"  
  
"Are you okay grandpa?"  
  
"Yes, just remembering your grandmother"  
  
"Can I see the picture please"  
  
He handed her the watch  
  
"She was a beautiful woman"  
  
"Yes she was. She was far too good for someone like me. Your father never told you about your grandmother?"  
  
"No, not really, all he and Uncle Alex really said was that she died when they were very young"  
  
"Yes. And I did nothing to stop her from being killed. I failed her"  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. We can't save everyone we love, no matter how hard we try. I've seen many of my closest friends and family die at the hands of Sentinels. The pain never goes away but I know in my heart that they would want me to keep going on and try as hard as I can to prevent my future from happening. I'm sure grandma is proud of you too. You've done a great deal of good for the galaxy, we are all lucky that you're still around"  
  
"Rachel… I never thought of it that way. Thank you, you've really helped me obtain peace with the darkest part of me"  
  
"No problem grandpa, now get your butt back outside"  
  
"I'll be out in a minute"  
  
Rachel left the tent  
  
"That granddaughter of ours sure is a catch"  
  
Corsair smiled and closed the watch  
  
Everyone was back at the picnic area sitting around and talking amongst each other.  
  
"So Rachel, how's school going?"  
  
"It's going good dad"  
  
"You like your roommate?"  
  
"The teeny-bopper queen? No, I don't care for her much. I don't see why I couldn't have just asked the Professor to get me my own place"  
  
"What have I told you about asking the Professor for things like that young lady"  
  
"I'm just saying I could have, and I'm sure he would have agreed"  
  
"That's not the point. You wanted to go to college like a normal girl and normal girls have to put up with living in the dorms. I'm sorry Rachel but that's just the way it goes"  
  
"I guess"  
  
"Well, I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back in a bit"  
  
Scott left the table  
  
"Where's your father going Rachel?"  
  
"He said he was going for a walk mom. Is he doing okay?"  
  
"Well having a evil being purged from your soul isn't a feeling that just goes away like nothing dear. I'm sure he'll be fine. We just need to give him time"  
  
Cable asked an unexpected question  
  
"If he needed time then why did he make us all come here"  
  
"Your father did not make you come Nathan, he requested that you come. Each person heals in their own way and I guess this is the way that Scott chose to heal"  
  
X-Man got up and walked away  
  
"Nate, where are you going?"  
  
"I'll be back soon Jean don't worry"  
  
"Good one brother of mine, now you went and made Nate leave"  
  
"I don't remember forcing him to get up and leave Rachel"  
  
"Oh, whatever"  
  
Jean began to realize just what her husband meant when he said that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  
  
Scott was looking at the view of the canyon below. He was pretty sure that it would be a much more grand view if he could see the mix of colors that it held. Scott was worried that maybe his idea to bring his family together would instead cause them to drift further apart. He had always tried to be a good family member, but being a member of the X-Men really wasn't a good decision when it came to a family environment. Scott heard someone come up behind him and he quickly turned around  
  
"Chill Scott, it's just me"  
  
"Nate. I wanted to be alone for a bit"  
  
"Well I wanted to talk to you Scott, this is very important to me and I don't think we are going to get much time to talk in private"  
  
"I guess… What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you push me out of the way and let yourself fuse with Apocalypse?"  
  
"Why do you think I did what I did?"  
  
"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you"  
  
"Nate, sometimes parents do unexplainable things simply because they love their children. That's why I sent Nathaniel to the future and it's why I shoved you out of the way. I'm your father and I would never allow anyone to hurt you"  
  
"Scott… you really feel that way about me? Even after all I've done to you and Jean?"  
  
"Nate, if I let what my children did to me and my wife get in the way of how much I loved them I wouldn't be a very healthy individual"  
  
Nate walked up and looked at the gorge  
  
"It's very pretty here"  
  
"Yeah, it is. This is one of my favorite places on earth. I took Nathaniel here when he was a baby and I took Rachel here when I told her that Jean and I were going to get married. It's sort of a father/child tradition of mine. And now I'm here with you. I guess that completes the circle right?"  
  
"Scott…"  
  
"Do you think this was a good idea?"  
  
"The whole reunion idea?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I think it is Scott. Sure Cable and me don't see eye to eye, but I ever did get to meet my grandfather or my "sister". It might not bring us closer together like you want, but at least you gave it a try. And no one could fault you for trying"  
  
"Lets head back"  
  
"Alex, I want to talk to you"  
  
"Oh, dad, you startled me"  
  
"Sorry son"  
  
"That's okay, but what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Your life"  
  
"My life?"  
  
"Yes. Listen to me son, in the type of work that we perform you can't just stand around waiting for everything to come to you. We don't have forever to do what we want to do and could die any day, as you've sort of experienced. I guess what I'm saying is don't wait to do what you want because you never know if you'll be able to do what you wanted to the next day"  
  
"Thanks dad… I guess. What made you give me that speech?"  
  
"Call it a father's instinct"  
  
"Oh look, Scott's back. I'm going to go get some more coffee, you want some dad?"  
  
"No thanks"  
  
Alex walked away  
  
"Remember what I told you my son"  
  
Scott and Nate both reached the site and went separate ways. Scott saw his little brother getting some coffee and waved to Alex, who waved back. Scott noticed that he looked kind of shaken and was going to go talk to him when Cable tapped him on the shoulder  
  
"Scott, I need to talk to you"  
  
Scott prepared to have a heart to heart with his real son. It was one of the things he feared most, as he knew that he did not know his son as well as he let on. He got ready for what could turn ugly.  
  
"Nathaniel, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"The same thing I always want to talk about. Why did you send me to the future? Why did you ruin my life?"  
  
Scott knew that the reasoning was the same as for why he merged with Apocalypse instead of Nate, but he also knew that Nathaniel would not accept that answer.  
  
"Nathaniel, when I left you and your mother to be with Jean again I was expecting her to always take care of you. In a way I was running from my responsibilities as a father the same way my father ran away from my brother and I. I never even considered what leaving your mother would do to her psyche, nor did I ever think that she would go crazy and try to sacrifice you to the demons from hell. I took you back with me to the x- factor headquarters where Jean and I raised you as best we could. When Apocalypse infected you with the techno virus I was almost certain you would die. Hank could not think of a cure and neither could Moira. The Askani's promise to send you to the future was the only way to save you Nathaniel, so I did what I thought was right and sent you there. I'm sorry if you can't understand why I did what I did but I know I did the right thing. After all, you are standing in front of me"  
  
"That's not good enough for me Scott. You never did the fatherly things that you should have. I wasn't raised by you"  
  
"Nathaniel… I don't know if I should tell you this, but if it will help you understand, then I have no choice. I did raise you, and so did Jean"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Think about it, who do you really think Redd and Slim were? Did you think that they were just some random people that came out of nowhere to raise you? No Nathaniel, Jean and I went two thousand years into the future just to raise our son, because we loved him that much"  
  
"I knew… somewhere deep inside my heart I always knew, I just never wanted to believe it"  
  
"Well, now you know"  
  
Scott got up to leave.  
  
"Wait Scott, there's something I have to tell you. When I thought you died I was infuriated. Apocalypse had already stripped me of so much I never wanted him to strip me of my father. When I thought you were dead I was sad, I really do… you know"  
  
"Yes Nathaniel I know, I love you too"  
  
Scott left and Rachel came up  
  
"Well, you came all this way just to make dad feel guilty and admit he was wrong. Now you finally accept that he was right. How does it feel?"  
  
"It feels… good"  
  
Cable smiled at his sister  
  
"It feels very good"  
  
Scott walked back to his tent where Jean was sitting there waiting for him.  
  
"You told Nathan about us didn't you?"  
  
"It was the only way to make him understand that we've always been there for him, and we always will be"  
  
"Oh Scott… your such a great father"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes. Scott… I want us to have a child, an actual child that we can recall conceiving"  
  
"Jean… I don't want to, not right now"  
  
"I know not right now, but when your ready I really do want to have a child with you. Not just one, many"  
  
"Jean, if we have a children we could have Rachel… and that could mean a step in causing the future that she comes from to be"  
  
"We'll risk it Scott. Nothing is stronger then our love and we will beat anything that tries to come between our children and us. We've overcome many obstacles just for the children that we have now, and they all seem great"  
  
"That they do. I love you Jean Grey-Summers"  
  
"And I love you Scott Summers"  
  
They kissed. And unknown to them Corsair just happened to be watching.  
  
"That's my oldest boy, he makes me proud"  
  
The rest of the day went by fast for everyone. After all the drama they had been through they realized that it helped them become a closer family. Everyone was closer to each other then they had ever been before, even Nate and Nathan. They spent the rest of the day talking about everything, from past events to what they were going to do in the future. Scott knew that this was a good idea and once the tension that surrounded his family had vanished they realized that they were tied together in blood and would always be there for each other. Through the good, the bad, and the ugly, they were Summers, and Summers stick together, No matter what.  
  
Alex decided to make one last stop before he went back to Lorna's house. He said goodbye to everyone and left early. The words of his father were engraved in his mind and he made a decision that would change his life forever.  
  
After he made his surprise stop he hurried over to Lorna's house and walked in the door.  
  
"Lorna, I'm back"  
  
"Alex, did you have a good time?"  
  
"I had a great time, I never realized how much my family meant to me until yesterday. Scott might be a blockhead but when he puts his mind to something the ending result is usually very good"  
  
"That's great Alex, I'm happy for you?"  
  
"Still mad that you didn't get to go aren't you?"  
  
"I just don't understand why being a Summers is so very important, we love each other, isn't that enough"  
  
"Well… that could change very soon"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Alex got on one knee and pulled out a container. He opened it and inside was a gorgeous diamond engagement ring. Alex placed it on Lorna's finger and asked  
  
"Lorna Dane, will you marry me?"  
  
Lorna, once she got over the shock, replied with tears of joy in her eyes  
  
"Yes Alex, I will, of course I will"  
  
The End?  
  
Note: This is how I planned to end this story from the beginning so as far as I'm concerned, this part is finished. Some day I may write the wedding, or someone else might. Thanks for reading and please do review, I appreciate your feedback. 


End file.
